Royal Wedding in Mermandia Land
by Tutup Botol
Summary: Junsu tidak ahu keisengannya membawanya pada upacara pernikahan kerajaan di Mermandia Land. Warning: Jaesu, Yaoi,


Sumpah ini gila!

Kim Junsu, pria 29 tahun dengan berat 65 kilogram, resah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia gugup. Kakinya seakan sudah tak kuat menahan bobot tubuh kurusnya. Junsu berpegangan pada dingin.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" Ia menggumam dengan wajah pucat.

"Yang Mulia, acaranya akan segera dimulai."

Seseorang masuk ke ruangannya, memberi kabar. Pria itu yang akan melayaninya mulai hari ini sampai hari-hari panjang yang berat kedepannya.

"Aku tak bisa." Junsu terus menggumam. "Aku harus kabur."

"Kabur bukanlah jalan terbaik, Yang Mulia. Seluruh orang di dunia sudah mengenali wajah Anda." Orang itu mengambil tudung emas pengantin kerajaan. "Pakailah, Yang Mulia."

Junsu menutup matanya lekat-lekat sebelum membukanya kembali. Ia berbalik menghadap orang itu, "Baik. Kita lihat nanti, dia akan merasakan akibatnya." Ujar Junsu menantang, entah pada siapa. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri orang itu. menarik tudung emas itu dengan kasar kemudian memakainya dengan bantuan orang itu.

...

Terompet berbunyi panjang. Genderam dipukul dengan tempo yang lambat. Pintu sudah terbuka. Junsu menyipitkan matanya untuk menghindari sinar blits yang seakan menyerbunya. Kembali Junsu mengumpat. Ia harus berjalan sendiri dengan puluhan mata yang menatapnya. Rasa gugup kembali menghantamnya, bahkan lebih keras. Junsu bisa merasakan langkahnya semakin berat karena harus memikul beban tudung emas yang beratnya luar biasa berat dikepala.

Langkahnya berakhir di ujung sebuah meja yang ditutupi kain merah berlambang duyung, simbol kerajaan Mermandia. Dimeja itu diletakkan dua cawan berlapis emas dan batu mulia yang diisi oleh air laut. Junsu berbalik kesamping, berhadapan dengan pria berjas hitam dengan atribut kenegaraan dipakaiannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Mereka saling membungkuk sebelum saling meminumkan air laut dari cawan emas yang ada dimeja.

Prosesi itu telah selesai. Mereka berdua berbalik, melihat pada khalayak yang menyaksikan untuk mengabadikan momen besar kenegaraan. Momen agung dari pernikahan Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Mermandia.

...

Dijalan, semua orang bersorak dengan pakaian paling bagus mereka. Bendera kenegaraan Mermandia dikibarkan di sepanjang jalan. Semua berpesta. Wine mahal tersedia dimana-mana dan semua gratis. Para orang tua berdansa dengan siapa saja. anak-anak terlihat sibuk bermain. Yah, tidak satupun adi mereka bekerja, mereka harus bahagia sama seperti yang keluarga kerajaan rasakan.

Sementara, Kim Junsu kita sedang memaki.

"Jangan sentuh! Ku hajar kau!" Junsu berdiri diatas ranjang berukuran besar. Ia memasang kuda-kuda dengan bantal sebagai perisainya melawan seorang pria yang juga sama kurusnya dengannya.

Pria berambit blonde dengan mata hitam itu hanya menyeringai. Matanya yang tajam semakin menyipit kala melepas baju kenegaraannya yang penuh dengan aksesoris. Mereka telah melakukan prosesi kenegaraan yang cukup melelahkan. Mereka pun pulang keistanya.

Mata sipit Junsu membulat tiba-tiba. Pria kurus berambut blonde itu sedang memamerkan tubuhnya yang penuh tato. Seingat Junsu, seorang dari keluarga kerajaan sama sekali tidak diijinkan membuat tato di tubuh mereka tetapi kemana dia...?

Oh, yah, Junsu tidak melagukan lagi isu miring yang beredar selama ini.

Kerajaan mermandia terletak di tenggara benua asia. Kerajaan ini adalah kepulauan luasnya 4 kali dari luas kota Venesia. Kerajaan ini adalah penghasil produk laut terbaik dan juga mutiara hitam terlangka. Junsu tidak menyangka bahwa keisengannya membawanya kedalam negara ini.

Kim Junsu hanyalah seorang salaryman yang baru saja di PHK dan kerjaanya hanya browsing di Internet untuk mencari kerja. Entah kenapa dari mesin pencarian, ia malah menemukan sebuah postingan aneh dimana foto pria terpampang disana beserta usia dan jenis kelamin. Postingan itu baru saja diposting satu jam yang lalu dan isi postingannya membuat Kim junsu tertawa karena pria itu ternyata kebelet menikah, dan siapa saja boleh melamarnya, wanita dan laki-laki pun tidak masalah. Junsu kita itu hanya lelucon yang dibuat oleh anti fans terhadap artis yang sekarang sedang digosipkan gay karena foto itu sangat mirip dengan artis dinegaranya.

Junsu pun mengomentari akan menikahinya kalau pria itu mau. Komentar hanya tinggal komentar. Hal itu ternyata ditanggapi serius. Lusanya, Kim Junsu diculik ke Mermandia untuk diajari protokol istana. Disanalah Junsu bertemu Raja Mermandia. Yang Mulia Raja yang penuh kontroversi dan prestasi. Satu lagi, dia juga sangat...

"Ayolah, HoneyPumkinSexy Duck, biarkan aku mencicimu untuk kedua kalinya."

MESUM!


End file.
